


Fire and Blood

by ghostcrows



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, but also they're boyfriends, elder scrolls online dark brotherhood spoilers, theyre assassins for a living theres gonna be depressing shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcrows/pseuds/ghostcrows
Summary: Where is home when you've never had one?The Worm Cult left him dead, his House left him feared.Fire and blood are all Revyn knows.Perhaps the Gold Coast will hold the answer.
Relationships: Elam Drals/Male Dunmer Vestige
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the shadows of a storehouse, Revyn had a clear view of the Gold Coast's docks as he absentmindedly fumbled with his blade. 

He'd killed people before. By Oblivion, he'd killed _dozens_. This man would be no different. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. 

He shook his head.

He must just be overthinking it. Perhaps he was tired? He hadn't been able to rest recently because of his dreams... Hurriedly, he snapped himself out of it. Thinking about them would only worsen his state right now.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the fishermen as they passed. 

"You alright there, son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The dunmer's eyes locked onto the man just a bit too fast for comfort. After a moment too long, he found the words to reply. 

"I-... Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

The fisherman didn't seem convinced, but he left with a short frown and no other words.

Revyn sighed to himself. 

He couldn't explain even if he wanted to, could he? It wasn't exactly socially acceptable to tell someone _Hey, I'm a murderer, but I'm anxious about this particular task because prophetic visions of fire and ash plague my consciousness!_ He'd be thrown in chains at best, and he didn't want to consider the worst. At this point, he was starting to wonder if leaving Vvardenfell was worth it. At least there he had some sense of how to handle things, as cultish as it was. 

With a sigh of frustration, Revyn unsheathed the dagger strapped to his thigh. His target would be heading up here by now, and when he looped behind the warehouses, that's when he'd meet his end. Hopefully it would be enough to get him noticed. Sure, maybe the Dark Brotherhood wasn't the most ethical choice of family... but where else could you go when a reputation of murder and the scent of death follow you everywhere?

His blade glinted in the sparse sun as the poor Imperial crumpled to the ground.

Now all that was left to do was wait.


	2. Proof of Worth

It wasn't too long before a courier approached Revyn, a small folded letter in hand. "Pardon the interruption, sir. I've been looking for you," he started, as the dunmer raised an eyebrow. "I was told to give this letter to you. Said it was confidential."

The folded page was slipped into Revyn's hand.

"I was also asked to extend a verbal invitation to the lighthouse, across the port here. Odd they didn't just put that in the letter, but... Not my business," he finished with an awkward grin. He quickly walks off, leaving Revyn to his thoughts. 

A letter... Strange. He couldn't think of many reasons anyone would try to contact him so mundanely. Leaning against the posts of the upper dock, he unfolded the page.

A deep black handprint was all that marked the page.

The air felt a little colder the longer he stared at it.

That was... certainly not what he expected. Though, he'd seen weirder. He refolded the letter, stowing it away as he gazed across the small bay. The lighthouse stood clear against the sky, looming over the scraggly trees and rocks surrounding it. Revyn got the feeling he'd been noticed by someone or something a little faster than he'd expected. 

Well, no choice but to find out for sure now, right?

The walk to the lighthouse was shorter than he anticipated, though whether it was because it was actually close, or because he'd been too lost in his thoughts to realize how far he'd gone, he wasn't sure. Either way, he stood before the weathered oak door, paused. He sighed. What was he hesitating for? Isn't this what his goal was the whole time? He couldn't just turn back now, could he?

The door creaked open a bit too quiet for comfort as he entered. A lone figure stood inside, black robes draping him like heavy shadows. Revyn took a step forward, analyzing what he could tell of the man. He definitely carried an aura of power, though, not brazenly. It was a quiet sort of power, the sense of unease that he could end you, and no one would even see it coming. His eyes were unreadable as he turned to beckon to Revyn.

"Come closer and let me look into your eyes."

Revyn stared back just as emotionlessly as the dark figure scrutinized his face. "No remorse, no mercy... Yes, you do have the eyes of a killer. I wonder, how many lives ended looking into those eyes?" he muses aloud, before stepping back. "Certainly, enough that the Night Mother has noticed. Which brings us both to this place and time."

Revyn remained silent, not quite sure how to respond. The man seemed amused, chuckling. "Nothing to say? I can appreciate that." 

He strides to the other end of the low side table he stood beside, the shadows clinging to him like smoke to a fire as he continues. "I am a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. I speak with the voice of the Night Mother. We have been watching you. You can deal death, but you lack purpose. We can change that ... if you are willing."

Still fighting the uncertainty of how to respond, Revyn nods.

The Speaker grins. His voice feels like it carries throughout the small room, coming from every shadow and darkened corner. 

"However, first, we need to determine if you are worthy to join the Dark Brotherhood. You take lives easily enough, and we know that you can kill. Now show us that you can also obey."

He raises a hand casually, gazing into the fireplace. The flames viciously dance along the wood it consumes, yet, it feels the light it produces is all but swallowed by the oppressive shadows of the lighthouse. A feeling like a cold wind graces Revyn's palm, and he glances down to find a wicked dagger in his grasp as the Speaker's voice rings around the room again.

"I grant you access to the Blade of Woe. Sharper than any other dagger you have at your disposal, it shall be your weapon just as silence is your armor. Wield it from the shadows, and let its edge send your prey to Sithis."

Revyn stares at the blade. 

The cold silver of the blade seems to do the opposite of what it should, swallowing light instead of reflecting it. He can see the glint of the firelight on the blade, but it's as if a cast of smoke lays over it. Despite the cold unfamiliarity of the new weapon, something about its weight feels... Natural. As if he was meant to hold this instrument of death in his grasp, and render souls from Nirn with it. A shudder runs down his spine. Not of fear, but of anticipation.

The Speaker's voice snaps him out of the slight trance he'd fallen into.

'Now, let us discuss the task before you. A killing that shall form a covenant between us, signed in blood."

Revyn is all too willing to listen.


End file.
